Sound of the forgotten
by Black ninja305
Summary: Team dosu cared only for themselves and belived vivethat only the strong can survive. What if they protected and relyed on each other in battle and as friends. Rated M Strong language, Violence and other.
1. Authors note

Authors Note:

This is my first attempt at a story and I hope you viewers give me some tips and reviewing my story.

Story: This is a short story about Dosu Kinuta(Sound ninja)

Reason: In the show when I first seen him. He looked a lot more interesting than the show led on. Not that many fanfics of him.

Preview: The story begins in Otogakure(Sound village) Dosu will search and gather his team to meet up with their sensei and begin the briefing of their first B ranked mission.

Other: Dosu contains the Four Tailed Monkey

Zaku is the original curse mark holder

Kin is a poison and medical along with her original abilities

Strong possibility the story will be extended from short to long


	2. Chapter 1

**Team Dosu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto **

''_The village is awfully quiet today'' _The young ninja thought as he finished preparing to leave to gather his teammates. ''hmm...i wonder if they are ready...orochimaru dislikes tardiness''. The sound ninja wore a Gauze covering most of his face, a dark gray long sleeve jacket, a snake patterned scarf, along with snake camo pants, and a metal gauntlet which emitted strange noises when certain metals are close by. He grew up as an orphan and found the only means of living was to become a Oto shinobi. His origins were unknown and had not even the slightest clue that he carried the fearsome ''four tails''.'' Looks like I better get them..''dosu said before leaving the tattered apartment grounds.

_Tonzuko Street_

Dosu walked the streets and glared at the horrible conditions the less fortunate districts had to deal with. There was little to no law, street corners showed marks of fights and even children resorting to becoming pick pockets. _''I better be wary of trouble...how can zaku undergo these conditions? _Dosu thought to himself. ''HEY YOU THE MUMMIFIED FREAK!'' dosu agitated at the remark turned to see a group of local thugs behind him. "You shouldn't refer to an oto shinobi in that manner...its hazardous for your health" dosu said with a concerned tone. "Wanna be a smart ass huh well then ki.." blood ran from his ears and in seconds the thug was coughing up spit and blood on the ground of the street. A figure appeared from the shadows of an nearby alley. "Like he said its hazardous punks" the gang of thugs left their leader behind as they ran toward the opposite end of the district. "Thank you Zaku but you shouldn't have interfered" dosu said "Just looking out for you man, but they wouldn't have tried to attack you if you weren't moving so slow, its just the way things work around here" Zaku wore a tan long-sleeve shirt, a snake camo scarf, snake camo pants, black ninja footwear , and similar to dosu's unique weapon he carried a small gadget installed into his palms. Zaku was the bearer of the curse seal, he knew of this but thought it would only be activated when near death or angered to a point where he has trouble thinking straight. " Well come on we aren't a team without Kin " zaku said with a small yet visible smile. " True, come on if I know her she will most likely be at the bell shop " dosu said with a grin

_Osaka Plaza_

Dosu and zaku made their way into the decent part of Otogakure searching for their friend and teammate. "Man it might become a pain searching through this crowd" zaku tone becoming frustrated " Wait quite down for a sec...there" dosu pointed in the direction revealing their ally walking from a weapon broker. " How...how do you that" "I don't know just a gift I guess". "Hey you two I was gonna go look for you guys" kin said with a smile. "we have about approximately 45 minutes and 22 seconds before we are determined late and prices for failure to obey these tenets are high. "We know ninja handbook you dont have to remind us all the time" Zaku said with a hint of laughter in his voice "Dosu cant help that he is so loyal to the village" "No...i put the concern of to two before the village..your all I ever had...and I cant lose you guys" dosu said while gazing at the sky. " Hey as long as we got each other we will be alright through thick and thin. Kin said with a tone that always sets them at ease. "Thanks Kin" in unison. Kin had long raven colored hair that reaches the mid section of her upper-body, sleeveless vest, snake camo scarf, snake camo pants, and carried a poison blade on her lower back-side. "You guys ready to go" Kin said "Yeah but...dont orochimaru seem...off..to you guys?" Zaku

said in a concerned tone "huh what do you mean zaku" Kin said uneasily "um..its nothing forget it.

_Somewhere in Otogakure_

"Zaku,Kin...hold on..." dosu said with an ominous tone and expression of impending danger. "What is it" the two said in unison. "It seems like the local thugs decided to take revenge and are planning a ambush for us up ahead" his replied with a cautious tone. "I say we destroy the maggots,their no use to Otogakure in anyway" Zaku said silently activating his"Air Slicer". "Yeah those asses have been picking on the weak and defenseless for a little too long and it seems like it wont stop unless we do something about it" Kin said with a agitated tone. They looked towards Dosu for an answer to this problem "We can avoid them and not have to fight at all easily but since they made a funny comment earlier im gonna make this a personal problem..lets go."

"_That's right you little fools come to your doom. No one defeats a Black scorpion and lives to brag!_. Thought the thug boss of the local gang. The trio purposely walked towards the heart of the ambush site already alert of their pathetic ambush.

"Just where the hell do you think your going!" 15 armed thugs appeared in front and behind the trio armed with bows, knives, and other makeshift weapons. "Sorry kids but you should have never attacked one of us...now we will have to kill you" a bandit said with a sinister tone in his voice. "You really dont have of a clue on who you messing with...its sad really" Kin said with a sadistic tone. "Hehheh we will see if you will see if you can keep that attitude once we slit your throat girl!" The bandits charged at the trio from every direction. Dosu lifted and crashed his gauntlet into the ground "Ninja Art: Piercing waves" the bandits begun to helplessly hold their ears as blood ran from them and tried to desperately keep on their attack. Kin jumped into the air above the skirmish "Ninja Art: Senbon Storm" Kin spun in a 720 motion releasing large amounts needles carrying poison that rendered them paralyzed. "Zaku finish them" dosu said with authority "heh you got it,Ninja Art: Ultra sonic slicing waves. A strong gust of wind and sound surrounded the three and blasted the thugs into abandoned stores and left some crashed into walls with their weapons horribly bended or destroyed."No one messes with us you got that weakling" Zaku said with a furious tone to a defeated bandit he held by his neck who was seemingly lifeless on his knees.

"Do you know how much money I pay to keep the officials to turn the other way from are business!" A man appeared in the middle of the street. He had shoulder length hair, a open black jacket, fish nets as a shirt, black pants, black ninja footwear, and carried a ninjato(ninja sword). "I am kinshi hazuko former sound chunnin and leader of the blac" "Shut your mouth already, your voice is annoying me" Kin interrupted with a bored tone. Dosu and Zaku always found Kin's rudeness toward enemy's humorous "hahaha exactly what I was thinking" Zaku added. "Kukuku...come lets see your sense of humor after I decapitate you worthless genin" Kinshi said while drawing his sword. "Kin,Zaku let me handle him..." "Yeah destroy him Dosu."

Kinshi and Dosu stared each other down waiting for a move that will prove to be in their favor. Kinshi dashed at dosu with pure killing intent Dosu dodged the lethal attacks of the Ex-Chunnin and waited for a opening. "Got you!" Kinshi performed a swift leg sweep which knocked dosu to the floor. Kinshi pressed on and stabbed dosu in heart. "Kukuku not so tough now huh" Kinshi turned to see Kin and Zaku smiling. Kinshi tried to react fast but was to late and caught in Dosu's shadow clone explosion which gave off a horrible sound which left the victim deaf and eyes flashed for a certain amount of time."Ahhh! my eyes! I cant see!" Dosu appeared before him and crashed his gauntlet into his stomach. "Ninja Art: Atomic note" Dosu gauntlet made no sound to anyone other than Kinshi as his vision begun to become a blur only seeing the eye that was not covered up by Dosu gauze and fell to the floor defeated. "Awesome dude you just beat a chunnin by yourself" Zaku said with a proud stare. "He was an former chunnin his defeat means nothing to me." dosu said while walking away from his opponent. Kinshi held a concealed kunai in his hand "No one...no...one defeats me!" He threw the kunai at Dosu who was oblivious to this. Kin swiftly caught the kunai inches away from Dosu back. "heh you think I would let you kill my friend with such a dirty tactic.." kin said walking toward Kinshi. Kin pressed her feet on Kinshi's neck "You steal and kill poor and innocent people and easily destroy lives for a living, you make me sick" Kin said looking down on kinshi. "Kukuku not for a living but as a hobby Kukuku" "Well...not anymore" Kin focused her chakra at her heels which increased her strength and twisted her heel breaking his neck and killing him instantly.

Kin turned around to see a frightened Zaku and grateful Dosu. "The world won't miss someone like him its better off him dead" Dosu replying to her actions. "Yeah maybe things around here can finally have some order" Kin said "But I still cannot believe what the officials and damiyo allowed to run freely and not even lifted a single finger to help" Kin anger started rise. "It is just the way things work. Anbu are always out trying to kidnap new new unique power ridden humans, officials sits on their ass not doing anything but extortion and having trouble on what to decide a feast or a party constantly" dosu said. "These crooked high ups gets on my nerves, I wish orochimaru would do something other than..." "Its best you dont finish that Zaku I dont want you turning up missing suddenly..." Kin said with a concerned tone. "Come on lets meet up with Yama-sensei, we are almost late " dosu said. "Yeah lets go".

The trio left the ambush site with Kinshi's men horribly injured and him dead on the pavement .

*Well thats the first my chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and the introduction of Team Dosu. Since Roshi(4 tails) never actually had any time in the manga or show I decided to give the monkey Bijuu to Dosu since he...well walks around and acts like a intelligent monkey but he will not discover it until about 2 or 3 more chapters folks and Zaku curse seal attachment will be revealed first. And I will write everyday so dont worry about waiting to long people and please REVIEW if you READ(little blue box at the bottom) I feed off of it. lol*


	3. Chapter 3

***Just wanted to say sorry if the descriptions were lacking. I'll try to improve on that while I continue the story and hope that you guys would enjoy this little fanfic im attempting and as of my first time at this***

Opportunity

Dosu, Kin, and Zaku content with their recent actions proceeded to meet their sensei at the training grounds.

_The Proving Ground_

The trio finally arrived only to see a very angry and annoyed sensei. "Where have you three been, I hate waiting for insignificant things to arrive so late. Dosu, orochimaru expect so much from youdon't ever display this level of responsibility again..". "My apologies, but some of the local thugs gave us a little problem and Zaku, Kin, and myself thought that they should be dealt with, due to them causing much pain to the civilians...". Dosu was afraid at what his sensei response would be because yamado was a extremely feared ninja in sound. "How many times must I repeat myself. Sound ninjas only care for themselves only, the weak and helpless hold no value to Otogakure and deserve to be left behind. One day you too will make that decision kukuku." Kin and Zaku were offended by the statement, can't helping to believe it was directed towards them. "With all due respect, I would never abandon my friends. Only scum would and should die in the most dishonorable way possible." a small and barely visible smile trekked across kin and Zaku face at dosu's bold statement. "Hmph, i'll disregard your impudence today for I bare good news. You three will participate in the chunin exams, hopefully you will display the power of your generation by fairing well in the tournament. "_Finally i'll rank up outta this low position and won't have to take orders from this ass anymore" _Zaku thought. "_Hmm I guess it makes sense since were the strongest genin the sound got" _Kin thought with a hint of pride. _"Doesn't makes sense...we are strong but shouldn't participate until we have been properly evaluated...somethings not adding up" _Dosu begun to question the sudden decision. "I see you all are moved by this decision. Before you even arrived Kabuto informed me that_ K_inshi the Ex chunin was killed by a group of genin." The information and the speed of that it travels surprised them and left them speechless. "Your sensei has eyes and ears everywhere dont ever think there is something I don't know, besides orochimaru was pleased with how he was dealt with so rest easy about the repercussions. And one more thing...during the Exam's you are to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha of the Village of the hidden leaves. "What did the guy do" Zaku finally speaking up. "Orochimaru thought that it would be a good test of skill to eliminate our worst enemy's best genin, do not fail me because I have a very important matter during the Exams to attend to and I need him out of the way for things can run smoothly, so can I rely on you my students..." Yamado said with a sinister tone. "Yes sir" team dosu said in unison. "But sir, what does he look like. we need more than a name" Kin spoke up. " "apparently scouts say he wears a shorts, blue shirt with his clan symbol on its back, black hair, black eyes, and he is mostly being followed by the girls in the village. "hmph I hate pretty boys" Kin was quickly annoyed. "Good then you should have no problem killing him. Orochimaru said he would be making a appearance personally so do not embarrass him, you are dismissed. Seconds later the three were gone in a puff of smoke."_That container is smarter than he looks, hes suspecting a little to much. I suppose I have nothing to worry about they will be sacrificed if all fails anyways. Its a shame_ to die so young, this world is cruel indeed" Hahahaha!

_Tonzuko Street_

There was an awkward silence between the three as they aimlessly jumped from rooftop to rooftop with no sense of direction. Kin caught wind of this and decided to break it. "Hey guys don't you think its a good opportunity for us. I was beginning to think how much could go right for us for once." "Yeah i'd say its about damn time, Im sick of yama and his shit." "Yeah and so much can go right" Dosu said with a sarcastic tone. This made kin and zaku stop. Dosu noticed and stop a little ahead of them. "What you mean man, this could change us if we do it." Zaku Flammable temper beginning to rise."We could finally not be treated like shit for once." "Oh yeah and it can just be the thing that kills us to idiot, why don't you think. Isn't it a little strange for us to suddenly attack some random ninja that just so happens to be an Uchiha, orochimaru will be lurking, and not to mention yamado's sudden first act of helping us . It screams set up." "Even if it is what if we manage to pull it off". Zaku and dosu are now face to face. "What will happen is that orochimaru will mark us for death because when was the last time someone had gotten away from a death edict you fool!" "What do mean "us" you have got nothin to worry about. Orochimaru would never sacrifice a precious lap dog like you. You always think your so smart and I know Orochimaru and Yamado think your the only one that matters out of us, it sickens me". "If your thinking about attacking me I suggest you think about what would happen to you before you do it, oh yeah thats right..You never do think!".

A second after Dosu finished his insult Zaku blasted him onto the abandon streets. "Think im dumb huh! im gonna break your damn face". "You will regret your mistake zaku..." Dosu slowly got to his feet and leaned forward into his fighting stance and zaku executed his stance as well but crossing his arms in an X showing a air slicer in one hand and his back palm in the other. "Wait stop it you guys!. Don't do this!". "I didn't but it seems like violence is the only way you can learn" Dosu said with a voice both of them never heard before. "Bring it on you monkey" Zaku replied with a voice full of rage.

Ninja Art: Air Slicer! Zaku aimed for the poorly conditioned balcony above dosu. Dosu quickly moved from his former location displaying incredible speed as he activated his gauntlet. Dosu dashed toward Zaku with his sleeve pulled back fully displaying the sound amplifier. " Ninja Art: Distorting waves!". Zaku thought he dodged the high impact hit but soon realized the sound emitting from the gauntlet struck him. Zaku was brought to his knees. Dosu picked him up and struck him with a forceful haymaker with his neutral arm, sending zaku crashing into the wall hurt. Kin could not believed what just happened and stood on the rooftops speechless at the battle between her best friends. "I told you think before you make a wro..." dark stripes of skin started to cover zaku face and his eyes went black completely with a small yellow pupil in the center. "hehheh whats the matter? Come on fight me tough guy!." Zaku voice carried a animalistic tone and emitted a force so powerful it blasted dosu some feet away from him. "Zaku...is...is that you?" Kin said with the look as if she seen the devil himself. "Zaku what happened to you?" Dosu was now concerned for the well being of his friend. " I dont now and I really dont care but it feels great and I like it!". With that zaku dashed with inhumane speed towards dosu. Dosu did his best to defend himself from zaku furious attacks but was a futile effort. Zaku used his air slicer that was now releasing purple chakra from the openings used them to blast dosu into a wall. Dosu on verge of losing conscious didn't dodge zaku follow up which was a bone breaking strike into the stomach. Zaku armed acted like a nail which was placed cruelly into dosu's stomach. "Dosu!" Kin screamed from the rooftops as zaku released his defeated comrade and allowed im to fall to the floor.

Dosu begun to slip in the state of unconsciousness only to be surprised by the sudden voice in his head. **Hehehehe you are weak to let him destroy you and toss you like a ragdoll like that boy!. **Dosu found himself in a beautiful jungle then turned to see a cage in the distance. "Where am I..Gasp* I must stop zaku!." "**Hehehe your to uptight to be my host, I guess we all can't have what we want huh?" **"Who is that stop playing games I don't have time for this" dosu confused at the position he is in. He was fighting his friend one second then was attack by a demon and now finds himself in a jungle. **"Come over here I would gladly answer your questions." **Dosu then noticed an awkward giant cage not to far from him. "Is it coming from there?" dosu suddenly was suddenly entranced to the sight of the big red bars of the cage which was covered by vines artistically rapped around the center of the cage which held the symbol of "Four Tailed". Dosu was nearing the cage with his legs moving on there own.**"That's right just a little closer..." **Dosu realized is legs suddenly stopped moving and looked up to find a pair of devilish green eyes staring down upon him.***ROAR!* **Dosu was suddenly gripped but a giant hand fully cover his body only displaying his head. **"Hmmm...so you are my host huh. Well speak up human what is your name? **Its voice suddenly went from vicious and brutal to cool and understanding in seconds. This frightened dosu as well as the position hes in." D..dosu..Kinuta." **Well Kinuta I am **Arashi** the almighty Four tailed Bijuu. We are gonna be the best of friends for the coming days and its all thanks to your friend for almost killing you. I expected to meet you at least thirteen years from now, but I guess shit happens well doesn't it? **"Where am I arashi" Arashi released dosu and placed him in front of the cage**"You are inside of your mind my friend. This is a place where we can meet each other face to face despite that inferior seal getting in the way. I'd love to continue our reunion our reunion but you got business to take care of. But don't worry now that you have touched me i'll be awakened every time you sleep so we can have another pleasant session, until next time... host.**

Dosu regained consciousness to find an area that has been completely destroyed and zaku unconscious next to him. "Where am I.." He was answered with a punch to the face and knocked out once more. "Dammit I probably shouldn't have done that but I guess he deserve that for turning into a monster just like this idiot. Im happy that area was abandoned it could have caused serious problems for us if someone saw. First zaku face turns into a human camo then this idiot releasing green chakra. Im happy I could be of help with medicine at least. Zaku regaining conscious started to wake up "uhh my head...hey where am I...?" zaku feel asleep like a baby with a blow to the face.

*Sorry for the long chapter folks. When I start writing I forget how to stop. Basically when dosu was meeting his Bijuu he was sub-consciously battling the curse form of zaku if that confused some of you guys. I'll be updating soon so keep reading and if you have any thoughts on how this can improve or things that you might wanna see review and i'll give it some thought. RnR


End file.
